Blood Connections
by kurt couper
Summary: He couldn't believe this happened. He had been slowly defiling her without either his or her knowledge. She was the most innocent and purest person he had ever known and there he was corrupting her with his thoughts. And he couldn't even help it! [Spawn]
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I got this inspiration for this lovely story from Victoria during my story Damned. Somehow along the way, the plot line got complicated and it's taking me a while to get everything together. Ha.

I own nothing but the plot. But that's obvious.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Bit," his voice says, so quiet, before his eyes rolls back into his head and passes out.

And she doesn't know what to do, but just tend his wounds. Including the big-ass knife gash just above his dead heart. Blood was seeping out like a torrid stream and didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon. He was also bleeding on their floor. So, she took her own bloody hands that were cut and battered, and pressed down on the wound trying to get it to at least stop bleeding so she could clean it up.

After successfully ceasing the oozing blood, she took peroxide to the wound. And then wrapped gauze around it.

True, he was a vampire and none of this really mattered, but hell, she was bored and taking care of herself seemed like too much work.

She stayed by his side until she, also, fell asleep. When the clock struck midnight, only ten minutes since she fell asleep, her hand started to tingle and she rolled towards Spike's unconscious body. Her head found its way to his chest, and his hand in her hair.

The night continued to sway on as her body started to intermingle with his. Each dreaming their own delightfully vivid dream, they started to talk in their sleep.

"Bloody hell," she protested, curling her head closer to his neck, trying to get all of her body onto his.  
"But mom," he whined as he grabbed her shoulder, pressing her body towards his.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hopefully you'll understand more things in this chapter.

Based in season 6. Buffy died and came back.She and Spike are sleeping together. Dawn's the key and steals and all that other crap.

It's rated 'R' for future sexual references. It actually gets too graphic in sex scenes that I'm going to have to censor it and put it on adultfanfic. So when the time comes and you want to read it, I'll give you the site and you can. Of course you have to be 18 or older and blah blah blah.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He found himself on the floor with a girl tangled in his body. He also felt a bandage like thing around his heart. He soon recognized the girl to be Dawn, who at this moment in time had his balls in a twist. There was no way he could possibly get out of the position, so he just decided to stay.

And then he decided to enjoy the warm body pressed against him. Buffy never let herself get that close, so after the fuck, she'd go and take a shower. Then kick him out. 'Bloody ungrateful, that's what it is,' he said to himself as he gently stroked her smooth, bare flesh with his fingers. He never noticed how soft her skin was.

His mind reeled back to what he said before. Naked flesh?

Dawn didn't have a shirt on and her breasts were pressed up against his, also, naked chest. He wandered how they got this way. But the wondering died down when he focused his brain on the way her breasts bounced up and down with each breath she took. Actually, for a near seventeen-year-old, she was very nicely developed. Sure, he could only see her chest, but he's noticed lately.

Her dark hair lost its friziness and started to get straight. It was down to her back now, reminding him, scarily, of Drusilla. She wore her clothes a little tighter now and, of course, shorter. The necklines on the outfits also plummeted, showing quite the bit of cleavage that he has the privilege of seeing and feeling now. And he definitely noticed all the extra attention she got with the males, especially when she bent over. Overall, she had really filled out greatly and beautifully.

He licked his lips as he felt her nipples harden up against him. Thinking of her new-founded sexiness really got his juices going. He remembered an incident last week at The Bronze, when she was wearing this little black number that near about had her breast popping out of it. And a man with a beard and a beer in his hand said to her, "I bet your rates are real low." And she didn't understand what rates he was talking about. Sure, Spike went out into the alley and punched him into a bloody pulp. But it just showed how innocent she was. Innocence that his demon wanted to control and corrupt. But nonetheless, innocence that turned him on.

She moaned in her sleep as she shifted against him. Her breath was hot on his skin and it contrasted greatly since it was cold. He also let out a little moan, causing her to place little kisses on his chest. This caused him to bite his bottom lip as in order to control himself and not to ravage the girl be side him.

"Harder Angelus," she grunted, moving her body against Spike's body as if it was a humping post.

This caused him to jump away from her, making her bang her head on the floor. He stared at her body as it was not covered from the blanket. She was naked except for the fact that she was wearing underwear. Arousal was rolling off of her in waves. He wondered what was turning her on so much, trying to forget the Angelus comment that she said.

Her head moved as she slowly stirred. He didn't know what to do; the uncomfortable situation confused his senses. So, he walked away figuring it was time to make some food.

Once awake, she noticed her lack of clothes. 'It's not summer out. I shouldn't have stripped down that much during the night...' she thought to herself, while wrapping a blanket around her body and going into the noisy kitchen, wondering what was going on.

Spike was making a sandwich. There was sliced up banana and chocolate syrup all between two waffles. He was gently slicing it with a knife. He looked up at her entering and nodded, showing that he recognized her.

Still holding the bundled up blanket at her chest, she went into the refrigerator and grabbed a packet of blood. She tore the top of the bag with her teeth.

As they both grabbed their breakfasts and bit into them, blood and waffled-chocolaty-bananas were spit onto the floor.

"What the hell?" she said as she clearly saw that blood should not be in her hand.  
"What?" Spike commented as he, too, realized that a meal like that should not grace his lips.

The thought 'I'm just tired' hit their brains and they accepted it.

Noticing each other had their desired breakfast, they traded, not finding it strange at all.

"So, are you feeling any better?" she asked, stuffing the waffles and bananas in her mouth. She looked over at his naked chest and licked her lips. For a dead guy, he was pretty sexy.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for patching me up last night. Not that I remember it..." His lips quirked into a smile.

She returned the smile as she glanced at him.

"Speaking of bandage, I should probably take it off before it irritates and gets your wound infected."

She strolled over to where he was sitting. Her hands jumped on his neck, slowly working her way down to his chest. Everything she touched was hard as a rock. It amazed her so. Beneath her fingers, his muscles tensed. And a smile crept onto her face.

"You're so tense." Her voice had a hint of humor, yet it was dressed in a sexy tone.

She breathed down his neck; her hot morning breath reminding him of what happened before. She slowly massaged his neck, letting her fingers float across his chest. He let out a strangle moan and watched her hands, gradually molest his chest. Her hands finally reached the gauze and quickly pulled it off his skin. He gasped and she gasped, the pain almost too much.

And she wondered idly why his pain turned her on.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Based in season 6. Buffy died and came back.She and Spike are sleeping together. Dawn's the key and steals and all that other crap.

It's rated 'R' for future sexual references. It actually gets too graphic in sex scenes that I'm going to have to censor it and put it on adultfanfic. So when the time comes and you want to read it, I'll give you the site and you can. Of course you have to be 18 or older and blah blah blah.

* * *

They both decided to ignore what happened, blaming it on lack of sleep and a possible side affects of the blood that might have seeped into their veins, from the kartigo demon. So, they both went on their merry way. Dawn to school, only to go to her first period then skip the rest of the day. Spike went back to sleep, images of Dawn stealing things in his head.

Hours later, at the Magick Shop, Dawn sat reading dusty volumes, taking notes like Giles told her to. Spike was sitting across from her, his feet crossed at his ankles as he was shrugged into his chair. He was counting all the tiles on the floor.

"Blood hell, niblet, you've read that same page five times all ready. I think I know everything I need to bloody know about a shrappkit mating habits and pregnancy," he exasperated, still trying to keep the count in his head.

"You're such a wanker, Spike. I know for a fact that you've counted those tiles before and you know there are five hundred and seven. So stop trying to amuse yourself."

He cheekily grinned and reached across the table and closed her book. He threw her a smirk and continued to count. Being easy to annoy him, she started to count with him and mess him up.

"45, 72, 100, 34, 4, 1, 99," her voice said a joining Spike's in a weird twin like manner.

"Damn brat," he whispered under his breath. A heavy book soon connected to his chest and he almost fell backwards in his chair. He looked at Dawn with big eyes as she innocently stared back at him. She broke into a smile and opened her book, deciding to read.

Everything got quiet with Dawn and Spike as Buffy walked in. Her body was tight and walked with quick movements. Small abrasions and yellow bruises littered over the skin that was visible. She looked very annoyed and irritated. Dropping her things at the table, she gave Spike a look. It was fast and no one would ever catch it, but he got it.

"Goin' out for a smoke," he excused and went towards the training room, to hopefully score with Buffy.

Dawn sighed and watched the two walk. Lately, she was always being left out. Eyeing the dirty book with pages definitely worthy of paper cuts, she decided to continue. Even if it was just busy work.

Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya came back from their double date and walked through the door, all together. They all said a collectively "Hey Dawn" which sounded like a chorus. She gave a little smile and went back to her book, glad she had something to keep her from the outside. Silence, lately, has been something she craved, but never got. There always seemed to be noise inside of her head. And it wasn't _her_ own noise.

"You reading, Dawnie?" Willow asked while snuggling with Tara.

"It would look that way, red," she said, under her breath, but then just nodded for their benefit.

"Where's Buffy?" questioned Xander, who was standing by the cash register, eyeing Anya's low-neck line that swooped down towards her breasts.

"Training."

Everyone got settled in, reading books and taking notes. Willow even got out her highlighter out and made neon marks when the really important things came about. Xander was drooling on his notes and Anya was rubbing his leg, causing him to groan every so often. So basically, Willow, Tara, and Dawn were the only ones working.

And out of no where, Dawn started to feel really hot. The words on the page started to blur as they went out of focus. Everything seemed to be pressing on her from all sides and she just needed to explode. She just needed to...

"Ughhh," she moaned, not able to suppress it. Everyone started at her, their eyes wide and white.

Then it just happened. Her breath started to pick up and she could hardly catch it. Her body was trembling and sweat was starting to bead up at her forehead. The whole room seemed like a vacuum had sucked all the air out and there was no room to breath. Never feeling this way before, she started to panic.

"Are you okay, Dawn? You look a little flushed," Willow said, getting up from her chair to get a glass of water to bring it to Dawn.

"Are you getting sick?" Anya insisted. "Because if you're getting sick, then Xander and I are leaving. My immune system is still not at its greatest since I got sick the last time and I don't want to lie around in bed all day and not have sex with Xander."

Anya quickly got up and walked out the door, with Xander in tow. Meanwhile, Dawn was quickly drinking the water, trying to let it cool off her body.

It didn't work.

She tried to calm her nerves, but everything was too damn hot. She tried to rub her legs together, to get a little friction, but it wasn't helping. Licking her lips since they were suddenly feeling dry, she got an image of her sister, trashing against a wall, moaning, and in the throes of...

Dawn quickly got off the chair, knocking it to the floor, and ran out the door.

Tara and Willow looked as she escaped, quietly wondering to themselves what was going on.

Moments later, Buffy and Spike exited the training room, looking a little more than disheveled.

"Where's Dawn?" Spike asked, running his hand through his hair.

She sat on the floor in her room. She was rocking back and forth, her face on the side of her head.

"I don't find my sister attractive. I don't find my sister attractive," she mumbled. Over and over again, trying to force it into her head.

She wasn't gay. Well, she's never kissed a girl before and didn't find the desire too, so she was pretty sure she wasn't a lesbian. And truly she didn't find her sister even remotely hot. Not only was that gayish, but incest! And Dawn _knew_ she wasn't that messed up.

She fell asleep on the floor, totally exhausted and craving silence.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Based in season 6. Buffy died and came back.She and Spike are sleeping together. Dawn's the key and steals and all that other crap.

It's rated 'R' for future sexual references. It actually gets too graphic in sex scenes that I'm going to have to censor it and put it on adultfanfic. So when the time comes and you want to read it, I'll give you the site and you can. Of course you have to be 18 or older and blah blah blah.

* * *

Spike walked into the Summer's house. Angel told Buffy that he needed to see her, so she was off in LA. She didn't look back as she boarded the bus. But she did tell Spike to go and baby-sit Dawn for a couple of days.

So, he was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels at three o'clock in the morning. Dawn was sleeping upstairs and he was bored out of his bloody mind.

Then he came to the Spice channel. And being bored was the last thing from his mind.

He shifted on the couch, making sure he was comfortable and turned the TV on mute. He was maybe a monster, but he wasn't inconsiderate and besides, porn music always weirded him out.

The two girls on the screen reminded him of two sisters that he tortured in Prague. The man reminded him of Angelus with the long, flowy hair and the broadness of his chest. He licked his dry lips when he thought about it.

Unknown to popular belief, Angelus and him were quite the pair of lovers. There was never a night that William and him weren't sharing a bed. That's why he was even turned. Angelus fell in love with him and slowly seduced him into turning. No watcher book knew it, but William was turned in the throes of passion. He lost his virginity and gained immortality in one night.

It was quite the first time.

Spike started at the TV, watching the blonde take all of the man in her ass. The brunette was underneath the couple and sucking on the blonde. He never was much for porn, finding it too played out and never satisfying enough. But he hadn't been with Buffy in over a day. He felt like he was going through withdrawal. He slipped his hands down his pants as he watched the girl and the guy banging into each other making inaudible noises.

Suddenly, he hears the floor boards crack and looks up.

It was Dawn in a white tank top that had risen past her belly button and black velour pants which rode low on her hips. Her hair was mused as if she just had been shagged. He knew it wasn't the case and just had woken up. He caught a swift sent of arousal that poured off of her.

He slipped his hand out of his pants and turned his body toward her.

"Yes?" he asked his voice and husky. He tried to clear his throat so it didn't sound so needy.

She shifted her weight from side to side and bit her lip as if she was uncomfortable.

"Can you please turn down the porn? Some people are trying to sleep."

His eyes grew wide, but not in embarrassment.

"What?" he asked.

"I can hear it _and you_ from all the way upstairs. You're so bloody loud." She paused and crossed her hands a crossed her chest. "I'm happy that the guy reminds you of Angelus and the two girls someone you killed. And I'm happy you get so turned on by that guy backdooring the blonde. But please...turn your mouth off and just jack off silently to it."

He started at her, everything being confused in his head. He never had heard that type of language from her. She was virginal and innocent and...she shouldn't know what backdooring was.

"Nibblet, it's been on mute the whole time."

"No it hasn't. It couldn't have been. I've been listening to you for the last ten or so minutes," she stated.

She didn't understand where he was going at. Something popped into his head. And if he would have had a heart, it would have stopped.

"Tell me something. What did the man look like?" he asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"He was about Angel's build," she started her voice informative and automatic. "His hair was brown and down to his broad shoulders. He had brown eyes, too. And he did this cute little thing with his lip when he exploded and-"

Both of their eyes were wide and she went silent.

"Niblet?"

He could tell that she was a little bit scared.

"Spike? How did I? I mean, I wasn't down here and I knew what he looked like. And," she said in a fast rush. She was breathing too fast and almost hyperventilated.

She walked over to where Spike was and sat on the couch beside him. He fought the urge to take her in his arms and comfort her.

"I thought I was going crazy," she whispered to the air. "I was dreaming about Buffy in all sorts of nasty ways and Angelus. I was dreaming of him too." She gave a side glance to Spike. "Not that I minded dreaming of Angelus..." she says under her breath, but he hears her and gives her a small glare. But she doesn't see him.

"We have to figure this out Spike. We _have_ too," she plead.

He nodded his head silently. He had to figure this out. He had a thought of why this was happening, but it didn't make sense on how it happened.

"I think we're linked, pet," he finally said after, what seemed, hours of sitting in the dark.

"Hmm?" she mechanically said. She turned her head as what he said sunk into her brain. "I mean. How can we be linked? I only see and hear what you do."

He leaned back into the chair.

"No. No. I just know how to bloody close my mind. This is all new to you and you're all vulnerable, which is why you get everything you do," he stated, knowing it made sense. He had felt a connection started, but thought it was just his Sire, so he blocked it.

"I don't like the thought of you in me, Spike," she said innocently. Spike, on the other hand, took it another way.

His nostrils flared and he licked his wet lips.

Dawn's eyes opened wide as she was assaulted by his very, dirtied thoughts.

"Spike!" she yelled trying to cover her eyes as if it would stop. Sadly, they didn't. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, pet. You just can't say something like that and bloody well not get a reaction."

She smiled to herself as she remembered all the things she saw.

They were all staring her.

"I'll make you a deal?" he started and waited for her attention. "You go to sleep and I'll go to sleep, that way we have no more interruptions. And then tomorrow, I'll teach you how to control this. Yeah?"

She softly nodded her head and moved off the couch. Walking up the stairs, Spike glanced at her ass. It looked good swaying in those velour pants. He wouldn't mind...

"Spike!" she screamed, but with humor in her voice. She shook her head and covered her butt with her hands.

This was going to be interesting, Spike thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

Understand everything now? It's still jumbled and things. I hope you like it. 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Based in season 6. Buffy died and came back.She and Spike are sleeping together. Dawn's the key and steals and all that other crap.

It's rated 'R' for future sexual references. It actually gets too graphic in sex scenes that I'm going to have to censor it and put it on adultfanfic. So when the time comes and you want to read it, I'll give you the site and you can. Of course you have to be 18 or older and blah blah blah.

**A/N:** Things in italic are spoken from the mind. So it isn't said aloud.

* * *

She was writhing on the bed. Perspiration was beaded up on her forehead and the edges of her sheets were grabbed into her hands. She was moaning deep in her throat causing raspy groans that sounded like she was dying slowly.

But, oh, how that wasn't so.

He knew what she was dreaming about. Thinking about. Moaning about. He _was_ just in his own bed, dreaming it. It was one of the many times with William and Angelus.

_William had just had his first big kill and was soaked in blood. Angelus was so proud; he couldn't stay away. And before William knew it, Angelus was all over him. His hands were in the younger's hair and their mouths were connected. Angelus tore off William's clothes and slammed him on the ground, his ass sticking in the air. He unbuckled his own pants and smashed himself into William. William started to grunt and Angelus took that as his cue to thrust faster. Just before they both were about to explode, Angelus vamped out and bit William's shoulder. The thrusting with the sensation of been drained made William loose his edge. He tensed, his muscles clenching, and orgasmed which caused Angelus to come. The two men, completely spent, lay tangled up on the ground. _

"Angelus," she moaned, reaching her climax. Her breathing was ragged and she was still twisting and turning in her bed.

Spike deeply sighed.

He couldn't believe this happened. He had been slowly defiling her without either his or her knowledge. She was the most innocent and purest person he had ever known and there he was corrupting her with his thoughts. And he couldn't even help it! He was a dark and dirty _monster_. Evil thoughts and notions were one of his main fortes. But taking those thoughts and memories and doings and forcing them into a defenseless teenage girl-well, didn't make for a very proper girl.

He cursed Dawn for feeling this way. He had tarnished many people before in his life and never thought a second thing for it. But with Dawn it was different. He felt so guilty. He felt so dirty. To just know that she had those thoughts in her head made him feel like a dirty old man.

He slept with her sister for bloody sakes! He fucked her on a daily basis. And she would see that! She would see different girls orgasming underneath him, thrusting towards him, and doing other unmentionable acts with the girls. He could easily turn her on to girls. He could...

"Spike," she whispered, seeing his head cast downward and his shoulders hanging down low. She was still lying in the bed, her body covered with sheets.

Spike was standing in her doorway, leaning against the frame. He didn't even move when she called to him.

"Spike, please stop," she said softly. She patted a spot beside her which signaled for him to sit down. He quietly strolled over and sat down, but kept his glance downward. She gently rubbed his leg, showing that she was okay.

He didn't show anything.

"Goddamnit Spike. Please stop bogging me down with all of those thoughts. I just had a _great_ dream," she smirked, her eyes smiling, "and I don't want to forget it."

He finally looked up at her and saw how big she was smiling. His face still held a frown.

"Spike. Love. You're doing anything but corrupting me." She flashed another smile and continued. "I mean, you would know that if you opened your link or bond or whatever the hell it's called and knew what I'm thinking." She backed up from where she was sitting and rested her head on the wall. "I'm a very naughty girl, you see."

"Just don't tell anyone," she whispered as she saw him in deep concentration.

He opened up his link with caution, going against his better judgment. After all, the link had been open for day, for her anyway, and her thoughts could be on backup. Backup that would explode into his head and overwhelm him. But he opened it up anyway.

And, oh how he got assaulted by her thoughts.

_Everyone was seated in a circle. She was sitting beside a boy who wouldn't stop touching her leg. She slapped him and giggled, telling him that she really didn't want him to stop. There was an empty liquor bottle in the middle of the circle. A boy spins it and it points at her. The boy who spun gets on his knees and leans forward to kiss her. She then... _

I hope he doesn't regret this. I'd be devastated to find out what he reads. Wow, he's incredibly sexy with his eyes closed like that. It makes him seem...

She's at the mall, now, with a group of her girl friends. Their clothes are too tight and too revealing. And the cigarettes that are dangling from their mouths are not too appealing. They walk into a teen store and immediately beeline towards the changing rooms after grabbing many clothing pieces. Dawn stares at herself in the mirror and starts appraising herself. Self-hatred comes to her mind when she sees how her arms jiggle too much and how small her breasts were. Shaking it off, she started to stuff the clothing in her own clothes and walked out. All of her friends came out at the same time and walked out of the store, new clothing in their mist...

She was not a day older than eleven. And she was mad. Greater than mad because she and Buffy had a fight! It was a big fight too. Buffy was all mad because Dawn was trying on her makeup. It wasn't her fault that Buffy had pretty things. So she ran to the last place that Buffy would ever find her- the graveyard. She walked to a place where she heard noises. Everything was dark, so she quietly walked in. And what she saw made her young eyes go wide. A blonde hair man and a dark-haired man were arguing violently. They were both bare chested and looking absolutely...ravishing. She stares at them for a little while, wondering who they were. But everything flew from her mind, when the dark haired man grabbed the blonde's and crashed his lips onto each others. Then the blonde...

She's thrusting three fingers inside of herself. She's slightly panting and so very hot. Moans come deep from her throat as she pinches her bundle of nerves with her free hand. She thinks about the two vampires who were sucking and nibbling and biting each other so many years ago. She's probing faster and faster until she's..

"Dawn, no means no!" her mother yelled, her face flustered and red. Dawn ran to her room and slammed the door. She locked it. Dressed in a red halter and a short, jean skirt, she opened her window and climbed out. Walking down the street, she...

She poked her skin and it felt real. She did feel real, but she wasn't. She couldn't. This was just a shell and energy was bottled in her body and she needed to get it out. She needed to see if she was real. Seeing a glinting object, she walked over to the knife and grabbed it. She stared at it. She traced the blade with her finger. The knife was real. Taking the knife in her hand she pressed it into her arm. Putting as much pressure as she could, she drew the knife backwards and watched as blood beaded to the top. Blood was real. If she bleed, did that means she was real? But even monsters bleed. Pressing down harder, she was satisfied with more blood. It made...

Outside of the Bronze, she was rubbing her back on the brick wall. "Da...Andrew," she started smiling. "Come here." He walked over to her and she attacked him. She pushed Andrew to the wall and pressed her lips on his. He replied with putting his chubby fingers through her hair. He then...

"Earth to Spike? You coming out anytime soon?" she smiled as she looked at him. He looked paler than normal and his eyes were wide. She gave an inward smirk to that.

He mumbled something to her and ran his fingers though his hair. He peaked at her through hooded eyes.

"So, what did you see?" she asked innocently, but her face said something different. Very un-innocently.

He scowled at her.

"Now that wasn't bloody fair. Stupid bint with her stupid memories. Not like I even wanted to know," he rambled to himself. "Damn bitch," he whispered.

"Want to teach me that fancy little brain blocking trick?" she asked, ignoring the bitch comment. And all the animosity she was getting in her brain.

He quickly nodded and walked over to where she was on the bed. He sat down across from her, folding his legs underneath him.

"I'm so ready, Spike. Stop questioning me in my head. You know I can hear it."

He gave her a glare and then went to grab her hands. Holding her soft hands in his, he gently rubbed them which caused her to relax.

"You ready, love?" he said, giving her a leer when he started to get her thoughts about how soft his hands were.

"No fuc-" she started but was stopped by Spike's narrowed eyes. She rolled her own. "Yes, I'm ready."

He got her into his same position as his, her feet under her and her weight resting on her calves. He let go of her hands and told her to lay them flat on her thighs.

"Okay, now relax," he instructed as she started to take deep breaths. She closed her eyes instinctively and placed herself in the most comfortable place she could think of-a bed in the darkest dark.

"Cute," he thought to himself, but returned to what he was doing. But it was too bloody hard when her breasts looked like they were going to pop out. Damn her deep breathing.

"This is the tricky part, pet," he started. He started to think about random things. "Follow my thoughts to where they start from." He started to think louder, hoping she could catch a good grab. "Once you're there, start trying to block the messages, like a dam... Build a bloody mental dam."

He watched as she bit her lip, hard in concentration. She looked so cute with her forehead all wrinkled and her...

"Spike," she cried, her voice on the edge of excitement. His eyes went straight for hers.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm silent. Like in my brain. You're not in me anymore. I finally hear nothing," she said, her face holding a big smile. He gave her a titled smiled. She threw her hands around his neck and gave him the biggest hug he's ever had.

The _only_ hug he ever had.

She drew back quickly, noticing that he wasn't returning it. She noticed his small smile and frowned. Then she realized what he was thinking. After all, she did have his thoughts in her head for quite some time.

"How do I open it back?" she asked, giving him a reassuring glance. "You know, if I ever feel the need to, like, have you in me."

She could feel his thoughts pounding against her barricade.

This was fun.

"Just unblock it. Reverse the process," he told her. "With practice, it won't take so long to do it. You could just open and close it whenever you soddin' feel like it." He smirked.

He could tell it was harder this time.

"It's difficult at first, but you'll get used to it soon. You'll probably accidentally open it up in your sleep or something. It happens," he confessed.

She nodded her head as she listened.

"Ooh, question," she stated, his ears giving her attention. "Will I know if your connection is open, or if me, you?" she inquired, a thoughtful look on her face.

He shook his head no.

She smiled and nodded her head. Turning her body around, she snuggled up against his muscled form. Nuzzling her head against his chest, he put his arm around her slim form.

"Thanks Spike," she thought to herself.

He smiled.

"Anytime, bit. Any time."

* * *

I think I'm going to put this story on adultfanfic right now. Because I might have to do a lot of censoring to put it on here. Ugh.

But yeah... R&R please.


End file.
